


light them up, pretty

by k_152



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Episode 55, very very vague descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_152/pseuds/k_152
Summary: The voice in his head tells him to.He has no other excuse.





	light them up, pretty

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, feel free to point out any typos! 
> 
> thank you for reading!

He agrees to check on Nott, go see if she was okay.

 

He is not entirely sure what happened after. 

 

He walked in. They had a short conversation and then.

 

And then. 

 

Then, Caleb’s friends, people he had truly and dearly began to trust, attacked him.

 

He had thought they were better than Astrid. Better about this than Eodwulf. 

 

He was rarely ever this wrong -- only once before, in fact. 

 

-

 

He walked into the office. Received his mission. 

 

There were upstarts, rebels of the Empire. He had to take care of them.

 

It was all very clinical. Very clean and thorough. 

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

\- 

 

Beau pleads with him to stop attacking. He does not know what this game entails.

 

\- 

 

His mother looks him in the eyes. Her face displays a somberness he has never known.

 

\- 

 

Jester tried to blind him. They had attacked him. 

 

What was Beau doing?

 

He drew his hand from his component’s pouch.

 

-

 

He remembered his room in the back corner of the house. Very modest. Very simple. Books aplenty, memories more. 

 

He watched it burn through the dwindling smoke.

 

-

 

He was not supposed to be standing here.

 

\- 

 

He was not supposed to be doing what he did.

 

-

 

Why did he do that?

 

-

 

Why?

 

-

 

Why?

 

-

 

A stern voice echoed in his head.

 

_ It has to be done _ , it had said.  _ It was for the Greater Good. _

 

-

 

_ Emotions will get you nowhere, can’t you see? Look where it got you. _

 

He wanted this presence to go away. 

 

-

 

His father screamed.

 

It was a horrid sound. 

 

Faintly in the back of his skull, the thought that humans were not supposed to sound like  _ that _ passed. 

 

-

 

He heard the yells of the group. They rarely ever sounded this frantic.

 

-

 

His mother’s voice joined the chorus of crackling life. 

 

Bren did not know what he had done.

 

\- 

 

Beau punched him in the face. 

 

-

 

He dropped to his knees and scrambled backwards.

 

\- 

 

The voice faded.

 

-

 

He heard nothing but his own frantic thoughts. 

 

-

 

_ Sorry. _

 

_ I am sorry. _

 

-

 

The panicked eyes of his family faced him.

 

A roar sounded.

 

He heard someone ask him,

 

_ You alright? _

**Author's Note:**

> caleb keeps getting tricked into lighting his loved ones on fire and i feel bad for him
> 
> but also i wanted to explore that.
> 
> uhhh this is just a small drabble because the format doesnt really allow for In-Depth story writing (at my level of writing at least)
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
